telepon dari langit
by dyos
Summary: klining klining—begitu suaranya; suara ketika Jongin melepas penatnya sebagai manusia dan mendengar sebuah oase berlabuh dalam relung hatinya. Itu suara Kyungsoo. / kaisoo


_Klining klining_.

Jongin menarik telepon kalengnya dan mendekatkannya ke arah telinganya.

"_Jonginnie! Apa kabar?_"

Jongin tersenyum, ia tertawa sejenak sebelum berkata, "Kabarku baik. Aku merindukanmu."

* * *

. . .

warning { kaisoo; yaoi, plot ga jelas, diksi cacat? dsb }

note { fluffffffff all hte wayyy— gue ga bisa bikin judul sob seriously }

. . .

* * *

Jongin memutar lengan kirinya untuk mengusir rasa pegal, hela napas ia keluarkan seraya kaki panjangnya melangkah ke arah kamarnya. Hari Senin yang membosankan seperti biasa, hari-hari yang dipenuhi rutinitas menjemukkan seperti biasa.

Lelaki itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil melempar pikirannya ke awang-awang, laki-laki itu mengingat-ingat Kyungsoo—kekasihnya—bagaimana mereka dulu bertemu di langit, jatuh cinta, tapi harus menemukan kenyataan pahit bahwa Jongin adalah seorang pembuat onar yang membuatnya jatuh dari langit—ia harus hidup sebagai manusia di bumi.

Memisahkan mereka.

_Klining klining_.

Tapi tak apa, ia dan Kyungsoo masih memiliki telepon kaleng ini—telepon yang tersambung ke langit—mereka masih dapat berkomunikasi meski hanya menyampaikan suara.

Tidak apa-apa.

Lagipula, bukankah itu justru terdengar romantis? Pasangan yang jatuh cinta bertukar pesan lewat telepon kaleng, rasanya benar-benar kasmaran.

_Klining klining_.

Jongin menghampiri telepon kaleng itu.

"_Hyung_." Jongin melebarkan senyumnya.

"_Jonginnie, bagaimana hari-harimu di bumi? Bagaimana rasanya jadi manusia?_" Suara ceria itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya, seperti biasanya.

"Tidak ada yang spesial, _Hyung_. Malah sangat melelahkan." Jongin menjawab jujur.

"_Aku meragukannya, menjadi manusia pasti menyenangkan._"

Jongin mengeluarkan nada suara canda, "Oh ya?" Kyungsoo yang jadi favoritnya adalah ketika Kyungsoo tengah berspekulasi dan mengeluarkan nada suara penasaran.

"_Tentu saja! Aku di sini harus bekerja memperhatikan manusia selama dua puluh empat jam dari langit, dan kau malah menjadi manusia berusia enam belas tahun, kau bersekolah, hidup, bernafas_—_bukankah itu menyenangkan?_"

Jongin memutar jeda di antara percakapan mereka, "_Hyung_, bumi adalah tempat yang sangat mengerikan, orang-orang berlomba-lomba mencari kekuasaan dan harta, yang kaya semakin kaya, yang miskin semakin miskin; banyak orang saling membunuh demi uang."

Yang berada di bumi diam sejenak, lalu kembali bicara.

"Aku bisa mati kapan saja, mungkin orang gila akan membunuhku suatu saat, lalu aku pergi ke tanah, dan.. aku harus menunggu keputusan apakah dewa mau menerimaku lagi di langit atau aku harus pergi ke surga atau neraka." Jongin berhenti menjelaskan.

Kyungsoo tertegun lama.

"_Kalau bumi segitu berbahayanya, aku akan menemanimu di bumi. Aku ingin menjagamu._"

. . .

Orang-orang yang hidup di langit sana selalu hidup awet muda, hidup dalam usia remaja dan tak akan menua, tapi sekalinya mereka jatuh terpeleset ke bumi, mereka akan bertambah tua dan perlahan-lahan hidup layaknya manusia—dan kekuatan peri mereka menghilang.

Yang sulit adalah memalsukan identitas, berbaur dengan masyarakat, dan bagaimana caranya supaya 'mantan' peri itu bisa hidup damai di bumi sampai ajalnya tiba—karena di langit begitu nyaman, pasti peri-peri akan sangat terkejut dengan ketidakwarasan manusia bumi.

Setidaknya, Jongin berhasil menyesuaikan diri menjadi manusia.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo bilang, dia ingin pergi ke bumi juga.

Tapi Kyungsoo adalah laki-laki yang lembut, ia ramah, diselimuti kehangatan, dan senyumnya bercahaya—karenanya, bumi terlalu mengerikan buatnya. Jika Kyungsoo terpeleset dari langit, ia bisa jatuh di mana saja, dan yang paling buruk adalah Kyungsoo jatuh di tempat yang tidak tepat dan berbahaya.

Jongin mana tega melihat orang yang disayanginya menderita.

Konflik semakin berkecamuk di dalam dadanya.

. . .

"_Jonginnie, kau masih ingat Wu Yi Fan?_"

"Tentu saja. Ada apa dengannya?"

"_Dia... dia hilang. Kurasa dia jatuh ke bumi._" Kyungsoo berkata, ragu.

Jongin menautkan alisnya, "Hilang?" Katanya tak percaya, "tiba-tiba?"

Kyungsoo terdengar menarik napas panjang, "_Iya, seisi langit mencoba mencarinya, dan ia tak ditemukan di langit manapun. Kautahu, 'kan, Yi Fan adalah salah satu pejabat dunia peri yang penting._" Kyungsoo kemudian mengeluarkan napasnya.

"Nah, kalau kau turun ke bumi juga kau pasti akan dicari penghuni langit, dan masalahnya bisa tambah rumit." Jongin berkata—nadanya seperti menasihati.

Kyungsoo mau tak mau harus setuju—karena yang Jongin katakan memang benar.

"_Tapi... aku ingin bertemu denganmu..._"

Jongin meringis, Kyungsoo terkadang begitu kekanakan, Jongin sesekali merasa bahwa ia-lah yang lebih tua di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu, _Hyung_."

. . .

Keesokan harinya, tidak ada telepon dari Kyungsoo, telepon kaleng itu menggantung di jendela kamarnya dan hanya diam, sesekali angin musim semi menggerakan kabelnya, tapi, tidak, tak ada telepon dari Kyungsoo.

. . .

Keesokan harinya, Jongin juga tak mendapatkan telepon dari Kyungsoo.

. . .

—dan begitu seterusnya... hingga... uh, dua bulan berlalu?

Jongin tak percaya ia bisa hidup selama dua bulan tanpa Kyungsoo.

. . .

Jongin menangis tiap malam, berdoa pada Tuhan dan berharap Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.

. . .

Jongin melempari sungai dengan kerikil dan matanya mengekori batu itu terbang dan terbang dan terbang lalu jatuh ke dalam sungai yang berada tak jauh di depannya—di taman belakang sekolahnya.

Ia tidak memiliki _mood_ untuk belajar hari itu, pikirannya terlalu banyak dipenuhi Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo. Kemana laki-laki dengan mata besar itu? Kemana laki-laki yang ia juluki _heart-shaped smile_ itu?

Jongin kembali berdoa. Ia memejamkan matanya—

—sebelum ia mengempaskan tubuhnya ke rerumputan musim panas dan menyadari samarnya siluet menghalangi cahaya matahari siang memasuki pori-pori kulitnya. Oke, pertama, ia tidak suka diganggu dan kedua, merenung bersama cahaya matahari adalah perasaan kedua terbaik di dunia—setelah perasaan jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, apa aku pernah mengajarimu untuk membolos?"

Uh oh, Jongin pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya. Ia takut-takut memastikannya dengan membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

Serangan jantung hampir saja membuatnya mati konyol karena ia menjumpai oase hatinya—Kyungsoo—sedang berdiri di belakang kepalanya, senyumnya yang bercahaya mengisi sudut-sudut matanya, seperti biasanya.

"H-_Hyung_...?"

Kyungsoo membentuk lambang _peace_ dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa di sini?! Dewa langit tak marah padamu?!" Jongin sontak menegakkan punggungnya ke posisi duduk, ia menatap intens wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah lama tak ia lihat selama berada di bumi.

"Hmmm, aku melakukan beberapa perjanjian—aku akan mengubahmu menjadi manusia yang berbudi baik dengan syarat aku menjadi manusia. Lalu, untuk beberapa masalah administrasi, Mr. Kris membantuku." Kyungsoo menjawab santai.

"...Kris?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Wu Yi Fan." Kyungsoo mengoreksi, "ia mengubah namanya menjadi Kris."

Jongin terkejut, tapi Jongin juga tak dapat memudarkan senyumnya kala Kyungsoo ikut duduk bersamanya di atas rerumputan, tak tahukah Kyungsoo bahwa ia telah membuat semangat hidupnya memudar selama dua bulan ini? Lalu, kini ia datang padanya dengan senyum manis seperti biasanya? Oh, ya ampun Kyungsoo.

"Jadi," Jongin memulai kalimatnya, "apa hal pertama yang akan kaulakukan agar aku menjadi manusia yang berbudi baik?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi.

"Hal pertamanya?" Kyungsoo meraih jemari Jongin, "aku akan mencintaimu."


End file.
